A New Dawn (The Complete Story)
by Brightest Witch Hermione
Summary: Bella and Edward have survived nomad vampires, delusional teenage wolves, and most recently Victoria and her newborn army, now they can live in peace. Before the newborn army, Bella and Edward have already consummated their relationship and Renesmee has already been conceived. (Renesmee will stop growing at 18) Follow Bella and Edward as they attend college and discover parenthood.
1. PREFACE

Preface

Bella always knew she'd marry her vampire, despite all of Jacob's protests he couldn't stop her from loving Edward Cullen Jacob said he loved her but if that were the truth he would let her go and allow her to be happy even if he couldn't be happy for her. She'd heard a lot about imprinting and it was like he was trying to force himself to imprint upon her so that she didn't marry the bloodsucker. She cringed as she even though of that word, didn't he realise how much that word hurt her?

Tomorrow she'd be Mrs Cullen and therefore the enemy, it didn't matter that she wanted to stay friends with the wolves, Jacob didn't trust the Cullens and Edward didn't trust the wolves. With the truce ending with the death of Victoria and Riley she knew what she had had to do. Walk away from him before she hurt the man who'd waited over eighty years to find his mate. She loved him too much to pine away for the love that could have been. In time her former best friend would understand. She hoped so anyway because in a few months time she'd be a Cullen in every way possible. Then they'd have to leave, for the Cullens would have broken the treaty made all those years ago. It didn't matter to the wolves that this was the path she'd chosen.

Soon Bella Swan would become Mrs Bella Cullen, vampire. The would be no visiting after that day because she'd likely be killed. Leaving Charlie was the hardest part, though she'd do it because they could still talk, she refused to live without Edward, she'd done it before and it nearly killed them both.


	2. Pregnancy

Chapter One

Pregnancy  
 _Last Night At Charlie's_

Bella was in the middle of packing away the final trinkets from her bedroom at Charlie's, suddenly realising how much she'd miss him. When she first arrived in Forks to complete her senior year the last thing she expects was to find the love of her life, yet that's what she'd done, despite the bad times her heart and soul belonged to Edward Cullen. So much so that just before the battle with the newborn vampires and Victoria she'd successfully convinced her fiancé to sleep with her. Alice would be proud. Looking around the room she found herself getting tearful at the thought of leaving her father behind, though he did have Sue now. Before she knew it she was engulfed in Edward's arms.

"What made you cry, love?"

"There's a lot of memories in this room, same good some not so good, but before you apologise I believe we were meant to go through that, it made us stronger. We made love six weeks ago. Can you honestly say that would have happened had you not left?"

"I see what you mean. Me thinking you were dead cured me thirsting after your blood."

"Do you think that Jasper and Emmett will try and take you hunting tonight?"

"If they do I'm not going, I went hunting last night after you were asleep so they couldn't."

"Alice will have to deal with it. Thought she's going to lecture us. Um there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Not getting cold feet are you?"

"Nope but I am late."

"Late for.. ...oh."

"You're not freaking out? I expected you to be already on the phone to Carlisle."

"Do you know for sure?" Edward asked trying not to get his hopes up. He always thought it wasn't possible for him to have children. Though he knew it was probably going to cause yet another rift between them and the wolves; a child of his own.

"I've been feeling nauseous since Victoria surprised us on the mountain, but I didn't want to say anything in front of Seth because everyone would know. I took a test first thing this morning and it came back positive."

"I felt the baby's heartbeat before, under my hand. The battle was three months ago."

"We need to go to your house. Now."

"What's the rush, love?"

"My dress, it won't fit. Alice is going to have a fit."

"That's not good. Come on I'll try and calm her down. Or more Jasper will."

Edward picked Bella up bridal style, making his usual exit out of the bedroom window being mindful of how he landed so not to jostle his mate. Once they reached the Volvo he helped Bella inside before getting into the drivers side as he drove (slowly for him) back to their house in the woods. With his driving it didn't take them long to arrive.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Once she'd gained enough courage to step out of the car, Bella leaned against Edward as they made their way into the house together, it appeared Alice must have had one of her visions because the entire family were there, then again the look on her face somethings as going on and she wasn't happy about it. Frowning slightly she instinctively moved close to her fiancé. The last time someone had looked at her like that they'd been ready to refuse to let her leave LaPush.

"Bella Marie Swan! Do you mind telling me why one minute I saw you with Edward and the next it was black. You haven't been around those mutts again have you?"

"No I haven't, but we do have news and I need some alterations done to my wedding dress."

"What?!" Alice screeched. "Why?"

"The reason you lost sight of me in your vision is because I had just told Edward I'm pregnant. I am guessing you see humans because you were one once, you see vampires because you are one. But half breeds like the wolves and the baby, it's because you're not familiar with them and the wolves shift so often you can't get a read onthen." Bella said he voice cracking as she finished.

"You're having a baby?" Rosalie asked.

"I am, Rose I know how much you wanted a baby, though I've only really gotten to know the real you recently I'd like it if you would be the baby's godmother." Bella said shyly.

"I'd be honoured. Thank you."

"Okay Bella we have work to do, now upstairs and into that dress. I need to see how much I need to let out."

"Alright Alice I'll let you play dress up with me on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to stay here tonight as does Edward, no hunting he doesn't need it. Otherwise I'll go back to Charlie's now and he comes with me."

"Fine, fine. I already told Jasper he'd fed but your mean. Don't you love me?"

"Don't make me feel guilty Alice. I'll try on the dress then I am going to bed, I'm nauseous and tired."

Bella left Edward's side as she made her way up to Alice and Jasper's bedroom however before Alice could disappear her brother gave her one of those looks that told her not to push Bella otherwise there would be consequences later. With a quick nod she ran upstairs making sure to lock the bedroom door so her nosy brother couldn't get in. She also thought about fashion non stop to keep him out of her thoughts so he wasn't seeing the wedding dress.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

By the time Alice made it upstairs Bella was already in the wedding dress trying not to lose the battle with her stomach as it rolled uncomfortably. Taking deep breaths she waited patiently until Alice had taken her new measurements, sighing in relief as her best friend nodded her assurance that she could take the dress off, she grinned brightly despite her nauseous belly. The next time she'd have the wedding dress on she'd be walking down the aisle.

Making her way into the room she shared with Edward she pulled out one of his shirts pulling it over her head as she dressed for bed. Ghosting a hand over her stomach she wondered just how she was going to tell Charlie he was going to be a grandfather. Oh lord her mother was going to lecture her. Just as she was about to have a panic attack she felt herself once again wrapped up in her fiancé's arms. Breathing in his scent she instantly relaxed as he began to him her lullaby.

"Charlie loves you my Bella, he will love being a grandfather, as for your mother. I think the stuff she said to you was about her. She was young when you were born but she's completely different to you. Your much older than your years, we are already getting married, there's s not much that they can complain about."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"I can't but I can read your face. Sleep, love tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Bella nodded as she leaned head against Edward's chest. Closing her eyes, before she knew it she was fast asleep, shifting slightly as she felt her fiancé begin to rub the small swell of her stomach gently in order to keep her calm. As she fell into a deep sleep she dreamt about a little girl with he chocolate brown eyes and bronze curls. Their little angel.


	3. Wedding Countdown

Chapter Two

Wedding Countdown

Bella had been awake for hours just lying there trying desperately to settle her queasy stomach. Turning to Edward's side of the bed she smiled slightly seeing him watching her carefully. Before she could say anything she found herself in those strong arms of his as he rushed her to the bathroom where she threw up spectacularly. This was a wonderful way to start off your wedding day, hunched over a toilet as morning sickness began. After another bout of vomiting she leaned her head back against Edward's chest.

"Feeling better?"

"Mmhm. I really hope Alice isn't going to poke around at me all day. She's a vampire for gods sake, she can do it within minutes."

"I'm sure she'll be considerate, if not then she'll have Esme to deal with."

"For someone so small she's a force of nature."

"That's Alice."

"I heard that!" Alice fumed from her bedroom.

"You were meant to." Bella said whilst laughing.

"Let's get you to her room before she comes here."

Bella stood up slowly making sure she wasn't going to get sick again before she began to brush her teeth thoroughly before making her way toward Alice's room to be tortured. She didn't mind odd pamper session but her best friend sometimes forgot she didn't have the same stamina she did yet. The moment her best friend and soon to be sister saw her she hurried her into a chair so her make up and hair could be done. Despite everything she was grateful for the work her sister had put into the wedding, though she'd only wanted a small wedding, her pixie sister had given her a wedding she didn't know she wanted.

"Can you please use your vampire speed. I'd like to actually spend time relaxing before the wedding. You remember my mother right."

"What's wrong with your mother?"

"My entire life she's been telling me getting married young and having a baby young ruins your life, she may have been talking about herself but I'm scared of how she's going to react and Edward isn't Charlie's biggest fan right now either, I'm not telling them until after we say I do that way she can't force me to leave and she will do it. It's just like when I was hurt by James she tried to get me to leave. I'm not living without Edward not again."

"Calm down Bella, I promise no one is taking you anywhere. Now let's get your make up done, yes?"

Taking a deep breath Bella managed to calm her erratic thoughts as she turned to face her soon to be sister as she began to apply her wedding make up. Much to her surprise Alice had taken the conversation she'd ov heard on board and worked at vampire speed, within ten minutes she was looking at herself in the mirror completely shocked at the transformation. Just as Alice was about to start on her hair Rosalie entered the room.

"I'll do her hair for you. If you'd like?" Rosalie asked Bella suddenly feeling unsure of herself.

"I'd like that, thank you Rosalie." Bella said shyly.

"Family call me Rose."

"We came to an agreement on my changing into one of you, and this was before the baby I'm heading to college with you, the way I am now. After college I'll change unless something happens that means it's that or death."

"How did my dear brother get you to agree to that."

"Oh you'll love it, I seduced night I stayed here whilst you all hunted for the battle with Victoria. If he slept with me before the wedding I'd go to college and agree to let him buy me a car. We didn't know I would be able to get pregnant. She's a bonus."

"She?" Rosalie asked as she began to style her hair into the design Alice had picked out.

"Just a feeling I have. I know you disapproved of the wolves and I see now that seeing Jake hurt everyone especially Edward. It's like there were two parts of me, being with Jake would have been the safer option, I could stay with Charlie and have a baby, but I wouldn't be happy, I'd just be surviving. I've done that once before and it nearly got us all killed, and then there's Edward, the other half of my soul. He makes me feel alive, achieve things I wouldn't have even thought of before. So yes, Charlie may prefer I marry Jacob but I'm not listening to everyone else anymore I'm following my heart."

As Bella finished speaking the looks on Alice and Rosalie's face showed if they could cry then they would be. Before she had the chance to ruin all of Alice's hard work, said sister brought out her wedding dress. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she squealed in delight at the thought that in a few hours she would be marrying her true love. Rosalie put the finishing touches to her hair and stepped away allowing her soon to be sister to collect her thoughts as she began to get dressed. She was going to look beautiful.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Whilst Bella was preened and poked at by his sisters Edward was downstairs with his brothers and father putting the finishing touches to the living room which had been beautifully decorated by Alice throughout the night. He'd just finished setting out the chairs as he felt his cell vibrant in his pants pocket. Curious as to who would be phoning him on his wedding day he pulled the cell from his pocket noticing that the caller ID read: Jacob. Not wanting his brothers to get involved he made his way outside pressing answer.

"Jacob I hope you aren't calling to cause trouble."

"I'm not, but I do want to talk to you. I don't want Bells to see me unless you're okay with it. I'm not here to make a scene."

"Alright if your not here to cause trouble tell your friends to leave. Only then will I listen."

Edward watched as four wolves disappeared from the property heading back into the woods toward LaPush. As the voices disappeared from his mind until the only one left was Jacob's vampire and werewolf met in the middle of the driveway. He could see Jacob had been anxious that he'd have been rejected straight away however Edward knew how much Bella missed the stupid mutt even if she tried not to show it.

"What brings you back up here. She made her choice."

"Like I said I'm not here to stop the wedding, I'm here to make a new treaty, one where I'm alpha and Sam is beta, I see now that Bella couldn't be happy with me, because I remembered finally how she was when you were gone, she may have tried to force herself to love me but in the back of her mind it would always be you who had her heart. You remember Leah's story right?"

"Yes I remember."

"She got inside my head, saying Bella would be better off with me. She's never gotten over Sam, so I'm here as the true alpha to give you permission to change Bella into one of you if that's what she wants. She's been my best friend since we were kids and I messed that up."

"Where do we sign. Bella completes our family, she's got news if you want to see her. But don't upset her."

"I don't deserve it, but thank you."

"Don't make me regret it."

 _Look inside me head I'll show you I'm serious. All I see now is a friend, I'm the friend she had before the wolf_ Jacob thought as he ran indoors

Edward searched through Jacob's mind smiling sheepishly as he found out his words matched his intentions. If he was willing to allow him to change Bella when the time arose and become a friend he wouldn't deny the gesture,it was certainly more than Sam Uley ever did. Making his way inside he hoped his brothers wouldn't start anything and wreck the truce he'd just begun as he walked inside he saw s scene he wasn't expecting, wolf and vampires working together on flowers. Maybe this could work. Only time would tell.


	4. The Ceremony

Chapter Three

The Ceremony

Once she had her wedding dress on Bella couldn't wait to become Mrs Cullen, as she waited outside the door to the living room with Charlie by her side she realised just how lucky she was to have a father like him, not many would still support their daughters wedding when they didn't like the groom. She just hoped he was just as supportive of the pregnancy as he has been the wedding, she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her lullaby being played. That was their cue, holding onto Charlie's arm ad he walked her down the aisle toward her vampire, by the time they reached Edward he was having to hold her back.

Once they reached Edward's side, Charlie noticed how relaxed his daughter was and that secured the deal for him. If being with Edward brought that smile to his daughters face then he could handle being related to the Cullens, after Bella told him why they left he couldn't stay angry at him any longer. Renee would regret not coming, she just didn't want her daughter to grow up. Bella gave her father a small smile as the ceremony began, very soon she was going to be Mrs Cullen.

"We are gathered here today to join Bella and Edward in holy matrimony. Finding your soulmate is a wonderful thing in life, but finding it when your still young is extremely rare and it's clear for all to see that these two are meant to be together. If anyone thinks these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Bella looked around the room smiling shyly as she saw Jacob, shocked by fact he was joking around with Carlisle and Esme. There was a story behind that and she would find out what it was later. A few minutes later no one had protested and Pastor Weber continued with the ceremony. Turning back to face her soon to be husband she relaxed once more feeling the small squeeze if reassurance from her mate.

"Bella and Edward have decided to write their own vows. Bella if you could go first."

"Edward, when I first arrived he I expected to only be here two years until the end of school and return to Phoenix, and then I literally fell into your world. Since that moment you've owned my heart. Throughout the years there have been good times and very bad times but in the grand scheme of things the good outweighs the bad and I can't wait to become your wife. Some people here today thought we wouldn't last here we are proving them all wrong, I love you Edward Cullen more than words can say, today I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Bella said trying to calm her emotions.

"Edward it's time to say your vows to Bella." Pastor Weber prompted.

"Bella, when we first met I was extremely nervous I'd spent most of my life alone after being adopted by Carlisle and Esme, I didn't want to open myself up only to be hurt again, however I wasn't banking on you being so persistent and eventually you made me realise I did deserve to be loved, your love makes me a better man and I promise you that I will love, honour and cherish you as long as we both shall live. I love you Isabella, _forever._ "

"Who has the rings." Pastor Weber asked.

"We do." Jacob and Emmett said together.

Bella took the ring for Edward from Jacob completely confused by the turn of events. She had only just gotten her head around not seeing him again and here he was taking part on her weddung to the vampire he'd tried to keep her from for the last year. Something had happened in order for Edward to be so relaxed around him so she wouldn't question it yet, though she was determined to get answers. Taking a deep breath she placed the platinum gold band onto her mates wedding finger leaning down to kiss it gently.

"With this ring I thee wed."

Edward turned to Emmett taking Bella's diamond encrusted wedding band in his hand placing it gently onto her wedding finger, the smile lightening up his face as he set his biological mothers engagement ring back into place above it before gently placing a kiss onto the ring before declaring his promise.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With the giving and receiving of rings Bella and Edward have pledged themselves to each other in front of family and friends. Edward you may now kiss your bride." Pastor Weber announced.

Edward leaned down moulding hid lips to Bella's warm ones putting every ounce of his love into it. Bella responded with eagerness deepening the kiss only pulling away as she heard the cat calls coming from her brothers and Jacob. Blushing slightly she turned toward their friends and family, from the corn of her eye she could see Jessica studying her suspiciously. Two years and she was still jealous. Oh well not even jealous best friends could spoil her happiness.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

The ceremony gradually turned into the reception as Alice led them outside where their family and friends were waiting. Without realising what she was doing Bella ghosted her hand down her dress, over her stomach as she prepares herself to tell her father and best friend (at least she thought that's why he was here) about the baby. With a gentle squeeze of reassurance from her husband she made her way to her father as Edward spoke to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey Jake, thanks for coming."

"Probably wondering why huh?"

"You could say that, I let you go Jake what changed?"

"Sam and I got into a fight and fought for the title of alpha, I won. Before the wedding I arranged a new treaty with Edward, it just needs signing, they've got my permission as alpha to change you. But just you the rest of the treaty stays the same. He said you had news."

"You could say that, remember the night I spent with him whilst you were preparing for Victoria."

"When I thought they'd kidnapped you, yeah I remember."

"I agreed to stay human longer and go to college if he slept with me. I seduced him and last night we found out I'm pregnant. I haven't told Charlie yet and you know what Mum is like, she didn't even come to the wedding,"

"She'll come round Bells, look at me. Oh and congratulations."

"Thanks Jake, will you be staying here when we're on honeymoon or heading back to LaPush."

"If they'll have me, here. I think I'll leave Sam to cool off."

"Good plan he can get pretty heated when he's annoyed."

"You remember then?"

"Hoe could I not. I'll save a dance for you."

"I'll look forward to it. Now go tell Charlie he's going to be a grandfather."

Taking a deep breath Bella joined her father and Edward leaning into her husband's side as they prepared to inform her father he was going to become a grandfather. Suddenly she was glad her mother hadn't come, at least now she could phone her and hang up, she could handle Charlie but her mother had always been younger than her years despite having Phil in her life now. Taking hold of her husband's hand she decided to just come out with it. Like ripping off a band aid.

"Dad we have something to tell you. We would have told you last night but I didn't want you to stop the wedding."

"I wouldn't have done that Bells. What happened?"

"When Alice told you that we were going shopping three months ago it wasn't strictly the truth, she went shopping whilst everyone else was out. With you watching our every move and Billy trying to split us up, we hadn't had any time together. After cooking for me we went upstairs to our room, I'm not going to say it out loud dad but I think you know what happened next, I'm three months pregnant. And before you ask no it's not the reason we got married, we got engaged before then."

"Sure know how to shock a guy Bells. I'm going to be a grandpop?"

"You are, I'm happy Dad, you saw how I was without Edward, he's part of my very soul. Without him I exist I couldn't risk Mum trying to force me back to Jacksonville. Not that she cared enough to turn up."

"Congratulations Bells."

"Thanks Dad."

"Now let's go and eat before Alice comes for us." Charlie said softly.

"Mm." Bella mumbled.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Bella and Edward followed Charlie into the marquee where their guests were sitting down to the wedding breakfast, however all Bella could think of washed nauseous she felt. Going over all the information she could remember on pregnancy there was one thing she overlooked. The baby was part vampire, surely she would crave blood as well as human food. Turning toward her husband she concentrated on the barrier around her mind smiling brightly as she managed to manipulate it so she'd be able to send Edward her thoughts.

 _Edward I just thought of something_

"Bella? How did you do that?"

 _I've been practicing._

"What thought did you have, love?" Edward asked quietly enough that only the vampires amongst them heard.

 _I was looking at the pregnancy like I would any other, Carlisle says the baby is growing like a human pregnancy but she's still half vampire. What's the one thing you need to live?_

"Blood?" Edward asked as if he should have thought of it sooner.

 _Mmhm and now I've figured it out I'm craving it._

Before either of them could ask Rosalie to get a glass of blood, Alice had appeared holding out the glass. Sometimes Alice's visions came in rather useful, even if she couldn't understand the word no the majority of the time. With glass in hand Bella took a long gulp letting out a small sigh of contentment as the nausea which had been persistent since she'd woken eased off enough that she was able to eat. Leaning against her husband she laughed alongside him as the speeches began, as expected Emmett cracked jokes on their sex life, Charlie reminded her husband he owned a gun but he was proud to welcome Edward into the family. However the speech which hit her the most was her husband's.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

Bella couldn't stop the tears from falling as she took in his words, without saying it he'd just declared that he intended to make her like him one day soon. Her husband had come a very long way since her scent had overwhelmed him. Taking hold of Edwards' hand she pulled herself up reaching up to kiss her husband tenderly on the lips once again earning cat calls from their brothers, Seth and Jake. This has certainly been the best day of her life so far. The future was looking bright.


	5. Honeymoon

A/N short time skip

Chapter Four

Honeymoon

Bella and Edward had been enjoying their honeymoon for the past two weeks, after hiding their destination from her for months. When she found out the island they had been staying on belonged to Esme it made the destination all that more special to her. With the added addition of blood to her diet the morning sickness had gone from persistent to manageable. By the start of their third week, Bella was so relaxed she was reluctant to return to Forks when they had arranged to, stepping out onto the sand she made her way over to her husband wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his shoulder gently.

"Do we have to go home next week?"

"If we want to get to college on time we do. Why do you ask?"

"Jake and Seth are on our side but we don't know how the pack will react, they'll obey Jake but some of them have tempers. Part of me doesn't want to leave Forks even though I know it's time."

"Maybe there's a way, we were accepted to every college we applied for, I know keeping in touch with Charlie is important to you, I'll talk to Carlisle about staying close to home, we can attend college in Seattle. It's close enough to Charlie and further away that people won't get suspicious."

"Do you think Carlisle will agree, I know Rose hates moving."

"Rose always complains about moving but this time we're not moving far."

"With Jacob on our side we shouldn't have any difficulty returning for visits, though there are a few of the wolves who have tempers."

"They're just going to have to deal with it. Now sit down and eat your breakfast."

"I love you Mr Cullen."

"I love you Mrs Cullen."

As Bella ate she watched her husband begin to take towels and the books they'd brought to read in the sun outside, she knew Edward would rather be exploring the island three was plenty of time to return some time in the future. Resting her hand over her baby bump she made her way outside curling up on the towel next to her husband laying he head in his lap as she began to read. She was going to miss the island, though despite herself she was happy to be going to college, something if you'd asked her a month ago she'd still be fighting.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

August 29th 2006

As their honeymoon came to an end Bella looked around the house realising just how much she would miss it being just the two of them, though she loved her brothers and sisters she had never been there longer than a night before. Edward has just loaded the last few cases into the car when he heard his phone ring. Pulling out his cell he frowned noticing Jacob's number, he'd promises not to disturb them unless it was important, pulling Bella into his arms holding her close as he answered the call.

"What's wrong?"

"I went home the other day to change clothes before heading back to the house, Sam cornered me and found out about the baby. It's not something I can control its part of the pack link, he wants to see you and Bells."

"We're on our way home now, we should be there some time tomorrow if not sooner. I take it this is about the baby and whether she's a danger?"

"Once he sees he will calm down. He needs to remember he's not alpha anymore."

"We will see you soon."

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Jacob."

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Once Edward hung up, it didn't take long for Bella to grab the cell from him, she may not have the vampire hearing yet but she could tell what the conversation was about simply by his response, Sam was going to be in for a surprise if he thought he could demand things of his wife. Sliding his hand up her shirt he began to rub her bump gently (knowing from experience it helped calm his wife) his thoughts were broken by Bella talking fiercely to the former alpha wolf.

"What right do you have demanding we return home. You seem to be forgetting your not alpha anymore."

"The pack have a right to know if that baby is dangerous."

"You said the word Sam, _baby._ Im three and a half months pregnant, I look three and a half months pregnant. Maybe once you see me you'll get over yourselves and treat the Cullens like they deserve, like Jacob and Seth have done. You're forgetting I'm a Cullen now, stop trying to get one over on us."

"Bella, you're still part of the pack, even if you did marry a bloodsucker."

"Don't go there, Sam. You're not so innocent yourself when it comes to who you marry. We will meet you at Billy's but I'm not letting you at the house. Rosalie would have my head, think about what I've said because it's the only time I'll offer my friendship, keep Leah on a leash."

"You can enter the land, as part of the new treaty Jacob wrote for you to sign it states that. I don't want to be mean Bella but this is unheard of."

"I understand Sam but that doesn't mean I have to like it. The only one who should be upset over the baby isn't. We should be home soon."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Sam say hi to Emily for me."

"Will do."

Bella hung up the phone handing it back to Edward, almost laughing at the look on his face. It appeared her husband had just realised it wasn't just vampires who could scare a wolf. Leaning into his touch she calmed down instantly, preparing herself for the long journey back to the main island, though her morning sickness had gotten better, today was one of those days when it wouldn't ease off. Just as Edward was about to lock up she felt her stomach churn rushing past him back into the house managing to make it into the bathroom before she lost the battle with the nausea leaning over the toilet basin throwing up heavily. Before she could pull herself up into a sitting position she felt cool hands around her waist.

"Do we have anymore blood left?"

"I believe there is one more left over from yesterday."

"I'll feel better after I've drunk some. Once we get home though I want you to catch me a mountain lion and bring back the blood."

"Your wish, my command."

Once she was sure she wouldn't get sick again Bella stood up slowly rinsing her mouth out before making her way back into the main living room taking the thermos of blood gratefully taking a long gulp as they let the house again. As Edward locked up Bella reluctantly stepped into the boat, despite the insistence from the wolves to come back she was looking forward to being in her own bed. The next chapter of their lives was only just beginning.


	6. On Unfamiliar Teritory

Chapter Five

On Unfamiliar Teritory

August 30th 2006

Travelling through the night was something Edward had been reluctant to do with Bella pregnant, however he knew some of the wolves could be volatile at the best of times never mind when a new treaty was about to be signed. Crossing the border onto Quiluette lands he heard Bella's thoughts, thoughts of a time when everything had been taken away from her. A time that he would never forgive himself for, taking hold of her hand he squeezed it reassuring Bella that they would leave should things get heated.

Pulling up outside Billy Black's house Edward quickly made his way around the car to the passenger side helping his wife from the car leading her to the small red house. As Jacob opened the door he felt Bella relax knowing there would be at least two friendly faces there, she hadn't spoken to Billy since Jacob's injury after the newborn army battle. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the house staying close to her best friend and husband instinctively wrapping her arms around her baby. Her thoughts were broken by Jacob beginning to speak as alpha.

"Look guys, I understand some of you are reluctant to acknowledge this baby is growing normally but I have not only the reassurance of Bells, someone we have been friends with years now, but also Dr Cullen who has not only delivered babies before but he's got excellent scences, if the baby was growing at a rapid speed he'd know. As alpha of this pack you obey me, I've created a new treaty as your alpha and you will obey it. Yeah even you Paul. Brother in law or not I'm in charge here not Rach." Jacob finished.

"Bella I know Jacob has made amends with your family and after your call I got an earful from Emily, but this is new to us."

"It's new to us too Sam. Edward didn't know this could happen, there's not a baby book on a human being the mate of a vampire though it has happened before. If you got to know Edward and our family as Jake and Seth have you wouldn't have the trouble you do. I gave up Jacob as a friend, until our wedding I didn't even know he'd been sent an invite. I conceived the week I spent with Edward before the newborn army in June, I have morning sickness, a craving for eggs and yeah I crave blood." Bella turned to Paul "Before you lose your temper I drink animal blood, not human."

"Why did you hide it if the baby is growing at a normal rate." Sam asked.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until the day before the wedding, I didn't know if my mother would turn up or not and try and take me back to Jacksonville it wouldn't be the first time she's tried. You all saw how I coped without Edward, I couldn't and wouldn't go through that again. I've already agreed not to be turned until after college."

"What's the timeline?" Billy asked.

"If all goes well with the birth I'd like to have a second child before I'm turned. So not for a while yet, we are going to talk to the family about moving to Seattle to go to college, that way I'm close to Charlie but no one starts to suspect. Billy your son trusts my husband, isn't it about time you gave him a chance, gave them all a chance. Jake has."

"Alright I'll give it a try, but only for you. I know how much it would hurt Charlie if I denied you access to your father."

"He will find out soon enough if not by us then by Sue, I don't want him to hate me."

"He won't hate you Bells, I'll explain things to him."

"Thanks Jake, are you coming back to the house so that the treaty can be signed."

"If your husband doesn't mind the smell of wet dog in the car." Jake teased.

"I think I can handle it if you keep your paws off the seats." Edward chuckled.

"Can we go now Sam. We came straight here and I'm sleepy." Bella asked.

"Go to sleep Bella, we can sort of details later. No one here is to harm the Cullens or their baby. As Jake's beta that's an order."

Bells watched as the remaining wolves bend underneath the will of the beta wolf, she almost laughed at the look of shock on her husband's face. She'd seen this before so it hasn't surprised her, once the pack had come back to themselves she leaned against her husband as they walked out of the small house closely followed by Jacob. The minute she was outside the tension left her body as she climbed into the Volvo, with Jake in the backseat. The two halves of her soul were joining together in a way she hadn't expected, if Charlie did find out she wasn't sure he'd believe them.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Once they arrived home it didn't take the family long to react to the newlyweds arrival, as usual Alice was the first to greet them though this time Bella assumed it was because she hadn't been able to see them, she hated worrying her sister but she was rather enjoying the fact she didn't find out everything straight away. Sandwiched between her husband and best friend Bella curled up on the couch as Jacob pulled out the new treaty and a pen watching in awe as the entire Cullen family signed. Even Blondie.

"Thank you for this Jacob. I know they changes you made must have made the pack tempromental." Carlisle said softly.

"Paul was the only one who deemed to have an issue with it, Leah is trying because she knows how much Seth has bonded with Edward after fighting Riley and Victoria."

"Hopefully she keeps her promise. I can't see Bella away from you all in my visions, and now the baby blocks me too." Alice whined.

"It's nice to surprise you for once Ali. Don't you love me?" Bella said giving the pixie vampire her best puppy dog eyes.

"Not fair Bella you know none of us can resist those eyes. Especially Edward."

"Mmhm I remember." Bella said seductively.

"Eww gross." Jacob teased.

"And this is why when we have to move the newlyweds into separate houses for a while." Rosalie chuckled.

"When did Blondie decide she liked you?" Jacob asked.

"Don't wind her up Jake, you're going to be living here remember."

"Fine, fine I'll behave."

"Good wolf." Bella teased before making her way upstairs. If she didn't sleep soon she'd fall asleep in the living room.

Once in their bedroom Bella slid out of he travelling clothes pulling on one of Edward's t shirts before climbing into bed. She didn't have long to wait until her husband joined her. Shifting onto her side she lay her head against Edward's chest finding herself falling asleep quite quickly. Minjures later she felt his cool fingers ghosting across their baby nestled under her heart she knew everything was going to be alright as long as they were together she'd be safe. As her breathing evened out she fell into a deep dreaming of the little girl with chocolate brown eyes and bronze curls once more. Their little angel.


	7. Preparing For College

Chapter Six

Preparing For College

August 31st 2006

When Bella woke up the morning after they arrived home from honeymoon, all she could hear was Alice ordering everyone around. That's when it hit her, today was the day they left for college, in all the excitement she'd forgotten the one downside leaving behind Charlie. Sliding out of bed and pulling on a robe she stepped out of the bedroom almost getting trampled on by the whirlwind that was Alice, quickly making her way downstairs she curled up on the couch trying to forget the memories the move was bringing up, though she knew she would be leaving with them she couldn't help but think of the time she didn't. Without realising it the tears began to silently fall making the packing stop instantly and Edward holding his wife close. He told Alice this would happen.

"Bella, my Bella. What did I do to you?"

"Didn't think it would bring up old memories. I know I'm coming this time it's just..."

"Seeing it brings up imagining what was happening last summer."

"Mmhm. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, love. Would you prefer we go shopping for travel food until it's all done?"

"That would be good. Can we see Charlie on the way home."

"Of course what about Angela? She's a good friend."

"I don't want to make any promises to her I can't keep. I can always write to her."

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me, love. Now let's go back upstairs and you can get changed I'll go talk to our sister."

Bella wiped away the tears, feeling a lot better than she did when she woke up, secretly she couldn't wait to hear Alice get told off, even better was she had no idea what was coming. With Jake visiting and the baby she was unable to see what was going on. She quietly climbed the stairs going into their room to change as Edward made his way toward Alice and Jasper's room, there had been an agreement if something affected Bella whilst she was pregnant it would be addressed straight away.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Edward opened the door to Alice and Jasper's room thankful he already knew where Jasper was. Coming to sit on the bed he watched Alice stop what she was doing before looking at her brother curiously. Realising it was serious she sat on the floor crossing her legs underneath her. The last time they'd sat like this is was when he'd insisted they leave Forks and Bella behind. She knew it couldn't be that though, the two of them had worked through it and come out the other side. Furrowing her brow she was brought out if her thoughts by Edward talking.

"Ali can you remember what we spoke about when Bella went to sleep last night?"

"You said that Bella seeing us packing would bring up old memories. But you've moved passed what happened. Haven't you?"

"We have, but what do you think ran through her mind when she saw the house being packed up? Alice the last time we did this she was left behind. I know you didn't mean to upset her but it was a shock. I think there's a lot Bella and I still need to talk about from that time, since we spent most of the year running from Victoria."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"I will, I'm taking her out for the day, Jake is around somewhere, if you want things done by the time we get home ask him."

"I will, say hello to Charlie for me."

"I will."

Edward stood up making his way back to the room he shared with his wife watching from the doorway as she tried to find something to fit her that wasn't frilly. Chuckling under his breath he made his way into their walk in closest pulling out a pair of yoga pants and t shirt handing them to his flustered wife. Bella took the gratefully changing quickly (for someone nearly four months pregnant) sighing in contentment at the comfortable clothes. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail she grabbed the fresh thermos of blood that had been placed on the bedroom cabinet by Rose whilst she showering, taking in long gulps feeling the queasiness disappear.

"Are you hungry for food or is the blood enough?"

"Eggs, I'll eat at Charlie's though, I just... ...I don't think I can eat with everything packed up."

"I understand, love. Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

Bella leaned against Edward finishing off her mountain lion blood as they passed the kitchen setting it down on the counter as they left the house passing Jacob on the way out. With a quick nod of pleasantries Edward helped Bella into the Volvo as they made their way to the store. He hoped they wouldn't bump into anyone on the way there but something told him they wouldn't be that lucky.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Food shopping had always been therapeutic for Bella, when she lived with Renee it had been h job to do the grocery shopping and then when she arrived inForks it was the only way she could get Charlie to get something other than Steak and Fries in him. Her husband on the other hand hated it, however he would do anything for her, one of the many things she loved about him. Just as they were heading down the dairy aisle for the ice cream she'd been craving she spotted some familiar faces: Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Seth Clearwater, from the look on Jessica and Seth's face the youngest wolf had just imprinted. Looking at Edward she knew they'd be seeing a lot more of their former classmate.

"It's rude not to acknowledge them."

"If they say a thing derogatory to you then I'll walk away from them."

"I think that's a fair trade." Bella said softly laying her hand over the wriggling baby growing inside her.

Before they could make their way over to them Jessica and Seth had spotted them and begun to make their way toward them. She'd expected hostility from the blonde however here she was smiling at her. She didn't know whether to be happy about it or suspicious. As always Seth greeted Edward with a strong handshake and she got a hug, after all if things went well between Charlie and Sue they'd be family.

"Hey Jess I didn't expect to see you here so close to college starting."

"I could say the same about you Bella, where did you decide to go in the end?"

"Seattle that way I'm close to Charlie. We're driving up there later today."

"Congratulations on the baby. I wouldn't have guessed from the wedding. How far along are you?"

"Nearly four months and no it's not the reason we got married. We were engaged before we found out."

"How long have you known Seth?"

"A few years now."

Bella turned to face Seth smiling at the blushing teenager, whispering to Edward where she was going and apologising for leaving him alone with Jess and Lauren even if she was still in the same aisle. Once they were far enough away that the only ears that would hear the conversation was Edward, she could tell see Seth was a little unsure on how to tell his imprint what had happened. Though he hadn't imprinted yet, she was sure Jake would be able to help.

"We were going to see Charlie after shopping but I think we can put it off until later. Do you want to come up to the house with Jess and then Jake can help you explain, we could tell her the other secret too."

"That would make things easier, I think Mum is going to tell Charlie soon, with us leaving the house on patrols he's getting suspicious."

"Do you think she could tell him later when we're down there I want to be there to answer the questions?"

"Sure, come on let's go save your husband from those two. I saw his face."

"He didn't get on with Jess in school but she has changed. Not sure on Lauren yet."

"So don't invite her."

"Wasn't planing on it." Bella laughed as they reached their partners and Lauren. "I think we should take Jessica up to the house. That way they can talk without disturbances. We can see Charlie later." _And I'll make it up to you later. Promise._

 _"_ Sounds like. Good idea to me, love. Sorry Lauren I've not got room in the car for a fourth."

"No problem I don't want to be the odd one out. I'll see you later Jess."

"Sure thing." Jessica said moving closer to Seth.

Twenty minutes later after doing their own grocery shopping, picking up something quick for Bells to eat on the way home since the journey to Charlie's was being put off until the afternoon. Once they were in the Volvo on the way back home, Bella suddenly felt like she'd walked into a alternate reality where everything was different.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

The Volvo pulled into the driveway and stepped out of the car, Jacob (who'd been working on the new car for Bella's birthday) greeted them looking between Seth and Jessica knowing instantly what had happened, calling for the rest of the family to join them. Of course with vampire hearing the front driveway was full within minutes, Rosalie was the last one out with one of pregnancy chairs they'd bought. Sitting down in the chair Bella sighed in relief to be off her feet, giving Rose a grateful look.

"Why did we have to meet outside?" Emmett asked.

"Because there aren't a lot of seats let to sit on. Not all of us can stand forever."

"Oh right."

"Can someone explain why we had to come here straight away." Jessica asked.

"Can you remember the story that Jake was telling you when you visited LaPush at the beginning of your senior year?" Seth asked as he watches his future sister start to eat a mountain of eggs.

"I remember, the guy he was with said that the Cullen's don't go there." Jessica replied looking confused.

"To tell you my story they need to tell you theirs if that's okay?" Seth asked looking at Carlisle.

"I'll not tell you everyone's story that is up to them, however I must stress what we are about to tell you goes no further than the people here. A few people outside the family know but they are related to either Bella, Seth or Jacob."

"I promise."

"My family and I are vegetarian vampires, we live amongst people and have a treaty with the Quiluette wolves. Seth is one of those wolves and Jacob is the alpha. You've heard of love at first sight, when a vampires finds their mate they mate only once, that's why Bella was in the state she was when we left last summer. She's Edward's mate."

"So you're not going to kill a human?" Jessica asked curiously.

"No we don't drink human blood, we feed off animal blood."

"That's why you left. To keep Bella safe?"

"Yes, but it didn't work they way Edward thought it would, she was born to be a vampire and will be when she's ready. The reason we are telling you this is because Seth has something he needs to tell you and their lives as wolves involve vampires so you'd have found out anyway this way you find out and don't get a shock later."

"Okay. Well it makes sense why Edward only looked at Bella now." Jessica said not an ounce of jealousy left in her voice as she turned to Seth. "What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Remember in the store when it felt like your world changed and everything slotted into place. Like you knew you'd be safe with me?"

"I remember, it made me feel tingly inside. Gravity pulled me toward you."

"That's a good way of explaining it, vampires have mates for life, humans have love at first sight and wolves like me snd Jake have imprinting. The feeling you had in the store was me imprinting on you. It means that I'll be whatever you want me to be whether it be friend or boyfriend." Seth explained.

"Kiss me." Jessica said out loud blushing.

Seth leaned forward taking Jessica's hands in his moulding his lips to hers, as their lips met fireworks went off inside their hearts. Bella instinctively moved closer to Edward taking his hand as they watched the new couple together. When she'd first come to Forks she never believed that she would one day be related (almost) to Jessica Stanley. Now she just hoped Jake would find his imprint and all her family would be happy.


	8. Charlie Finds Out

Chapter Seven

Charlie Finds Out  
August 31st 2006 (12pm)

As Bella and Edward walked up the driveway to Charlie's front door, everything suddenly seemed more final. This would be the last time she'd be here as a resident of Forks (though unlike when she'd first arrived) she would be back for visits at every opportunity. Finding the spare key she let herself in clutching onto her husband's hand as she heard voices in the front room. From a distance she could see Sue and Leah with Charlie in his usual seat. Wrapping an arm around Edward's firm waist the newlyweds entered the living room just as Sue was about to start telling her fiancé about their world.

"Hope you don't mind us being here for this Sue? Seth's up at the house with Jake."

"This involves you too Bella. We were just about to start."

"Will someone tell me what's going on? What involves Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie can you remember the stories Billy used to tell you when you were kids about the Quiluette people turning into wolves?"

"I remember, he always insisted they were just folklore stories?"

"At the time that's what he had to tell you, but you know three people who turn into wolves Charlie, one of them is in this room."

Charlie turned from Sue to look at Edward noticing the shake of his head turning to his soon to be stepdaughter, at her quick nod the confused father of one looked toward his daughter which brought forward the one particular story that Billy had told him when they were growing up. One about a vampire family who didn't drink from humans, yellow eyes instead of red. Turning back to his son in law his eyes widened at the realisation.

"You're a vampire?"

"Yes, myself and my family." Edward said softly.

"And you Bella?"

"I'm um... ...going to be one of them. A vampire that is, I agreed to go through college beforehand. Edward is my mate." Bella explained instinctively moving closer to her husband.

"So when you left last summer?" Charlie prompted.

"It was to protect her, I stupidly thought leaving her behind was for the best, I now see that it was the worst decision of my existence. I've heard what Bella went through and I can assure you now I was going through exactly the same thing. I never wanted my life for Bella but I've long since given up fighting against it. She was born to be a vampire and I promise you, no matter what happens you won't lose your daughter. We move around so people won't get suspicious, but visiting won't raise suspicions since you live here."

"So you weren't in Florida when you left. Where exactly did Bells and Alice run off to?"

"Volterra, I went to get myself killed, provoke our leaders enough that they'd give me peace. Just as I stepped into the sun, she was there pulling me away from the sun. With Alice's visions we were able to hold off on being hurt because Aro saw a vision of Bella as one of us. I didn't mean to hurt Bella, Charlie I've long since realised I need to talk to my wife. I'll never forgive myself for putting her through all those months of hell."

With Edward leaving nothing out, Bella realised her father would ask what prompted him to leave in the first place, that part of the conversation she wasn't sure he could handle going through the disastrous 18th birthday. With Edward rubbing her back gently the tension in her body left just as quickly as it arrived, thankfully Charlie didn't seem to realise as he watched the newlyweds interact with each other; he knew there was something more than just a breakup between the two of them, now the way she had behaved made sense.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Once Charlie knew everything apart from Jasper being the reason he'd insisted they leave (it had been agreed between Edward and Jacob it would be best not to mention it in front of Leah) Bella had agreed to tell Charlie why when they were alone. Edward had just finished his story when there was a loud banging noise coming from outside. Standing up slowly, Bella growled under her breath as she noticed who it was.

"If she starts anything I swear pregnant or not I'll leave." Bella muttered to her father.

"Who is it?"

"Renee." Edward said quietly.

"How did you know that?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Some vampires have extra talents, something they had as a human but wasn't as prominent. I have the ability to read minds."

"Read minds? Oh boy."

"You can talk later please get the door." Bella urged.

"Alright Bells I'll get it. Don't get worked up."

Bella took deep breaths to calm herself down before curling up on the couch next to her husband, the tension leaving her shoulders as she felt his cool hand against her baby bump. Their daughter calming down to a light kicking as she felt her daddy's touch. She knew Renee would pull something like this, she thought once she'd had time to think about it she would accept her decision but just like in Phoenix and when Edward left it seemed that her mother was going to try and take her back with her. From the corridor she could hear Charlie trying to reason with his ex wife. Before anyone could ask if everything was okay, Renee Dwyer barged into the living room.

"Isabella Marie Swan you get your bags packed right now. I'm taking you home, I let you come to your father and look what happens, pregnant and married at eighteen. Are you trying to relive my mistakes."

"So I'm a mistake am I mother? And last time I checked my last name is Cullen not Swan you'd know that if bothered to show up, as for the baby she's not the reason we got married, we found out just before the wedding but I was pregnant beforehand. I'm not you and Edward isn't Dad. You weren't ready for a child. You've been looked after by me since I was old enough to cook then you married Phil and he does everything for you. When are you going to realise I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're eighteen Bella. You don't know what love is."

"I don't know what love is, really? Don't you remember the catatonic state I was in when Edward left _TO PROTECT ME._ Without him I simply exist, I'd rather die than live without him again. So if that's the only reason you came you can turn around and leave now. I'm happy without you, Charlie is happy without you and your granddaughter will be happy without you. The only way you're ever getting to see her is if you drastically get off your high horse. Dad I'll see you tomorrow before we go I'm sorry I can't stay here with her like this."

"No problem Bells. Drive safely." Charlie said looking at his son in law.

"I will, my wife doesn't like me driving too fast."

"Fair enough, I'll call by later, save Bella coming out again."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Anytime son."

As Charlie watched his daughter leave with her husband he could have strangled his ex wife. If he's known just what Bella did for her mother growing up he would have fought harder to keep her with him. Looking back it was clear Renee used his job as a police officer against him to make him give up on their marriage. From the corner of his eye she watched Sue and Leah leave out the back door giving him space. If Renee though she could barge into his house and demand things she was in for a rude awakening.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Ten minutes later after he was calm Charlie turned on Renee preparing to give her a long overdue wake up call. He'd never been the biggest fan of Edward but his ex wife didn't know the full story and now he was glad she never would. Taking calming deep breaths the police chief watched as Renee sat down as if she still owned the place. Bella was right this woman didn't deserve to know his granddaughter, she didn't deserve to have her own daughter in her life never mind a child.

"Do you ever think about what you're saying before you open your mouth. That girl loves you, loves you so much she's given up her childhood taking care of you, newsflash Renee you we supposed to take care of her not the other way around. Edward has made his mistakes, however you have no clue as to why he left last September I do. And after your shouting match with your daughter, your _pregnant_ daughter I wouldn't tell you even if she wanted me to."

"You can't talk to me like that Charlie we aren't married anymore." Renee fumed.

"The Renee I was married to wouldn't have spoke to her daughter the way you just did, it's not like the kids rushed into this from what I've heard Edward asked Bella the night they returned last year and she said no. They worked through their problems _before_ they got married, I'm proud of the woman she's become, she's going to college and will be s wonderful wife. The Cullens love her like she's been with them for years and Jake likes him. I suggest you leave and call Bella when you remember that she's a grown up. Goodbye Renee."

Without a response Renee stood up flouncing out of the house, she wasn't a bad mother. She'd definitely been too young but that didn't give Charlie the right to say the things he did. Getting back into the taxi that brought he straight from the airport she began to wonder whether she had been too hard on her daughter Bella had always has a mature head on her shoulders. Once she got back to Jacksonville she'd call Bella, maybe she cold salvage their relationship if Bella would allow it. Time is a great healer, she hoped the space would give Bells the time she needed to heal from her trying to take her away and they could move forward. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost Bella.


	9. Saying Goodbye To Forks

Chapter Eight

Saying Goodbye To Forks

The Cullens were just packing up the final few belongings for the move to Seattle when they heard the front door bang open and a furious looking Bella storm through the house up the stairs and into the bedroom she shared with Edward. Everyone looked toward Edward for answers not sure whether to chance going upstairs to ask Bella. They were so busy tasking Edward questions no one saw Jacob slip upstairs to talk to his best friend. No one but Edwards that was and he was thankful for his wife's wolf best friend.

"One question at a tune please." Edward said softly.

"Why is Bella upset? Did Charlie not take the news well?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Charlie took everything in and accepted it, now I see where Bella got it from. Whilst we were there Renee turned up, let's just say things were said that has been bottled up for years,that woman may be my mother in law but if she upsets my wife like that again so help me." Edward fumed.

"What did she say?" Alice asked.

"Told Bella she didn't know what love was and practically called her a mistake. Charlie was about ready to throw her out when we left. How much more is left to do?"

"Not much why?" Jasper asked.

"I think we should leave sooner. Charlie is coming up to say goodbye without any interruptions and then we should go. I'm not having her upset like that again. If Renee wants to contact us she can use the phone."

"I have to say I'm in agreement. We can come back and collect anything we've left later." Carlisle agreed.

"I'm packing the bedding but I've already had a replica of the bed placed in the new house. I know how much Bella loves the bed." Edward said softly as he made to walk upstairs only to be grabbed hold of by Alice.

"Let Jake talk to her, he knows how Renee is too. They grew up together."

"Okay what needs it be done."

"There's boxes that need to be carried our to the truck." Carlisle said softly.

Edward nodded taking a final look at the bedroom before picking up the kitchen boxes and carrying them out to the moving truck. He hoped Jacob could cheer his wife up he really hated that her mother could be so cruel.

 **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Bella was curled up on the bed as years freely fell, she knew Renee's views were pushed on her as a child but she never for one minute thought she could say such hurtful things. Hearing the door open she looked up expecting to her husband but surprised to see Jacob. Despite his acceptance she still felt guilty about the way she'd handled the whole situation. Sitting up slightly she reacted her hands over her baby bump finding the comfort she needed. Taking a few deep breaths she knew from experience Jake wouldn't let her bottle everything up.

"What did she say this time?"

"That I didn't know what love felt like. As if she knows what I feel, all she scares about is taking me back to Jacksonville. I pretty much told her unless she changed I was done with her."

"She really knows how to hit someone where it hurts. You're feeling guilty about the way you spoke to her?"

"That and how I treated you,I know we've moved past it but I still feel bad."

"I'll find imprint soon Bells, you don't have to feel guilty any more. I'm happier than I have been in years."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now let's go downstairs, I believe Charlie just arrived."

"I'm to be sad to leave here."

"You won't be that far away, I can come visit."

"We've come a long way since June, you're always welcome."

"Your my best friend Bells, not matter what we go through."

"I don't deserve it but I'm thankful for your friendship. Now let's get downstairs before they send out a search party."

"Good idea."

Bella slipped on her shoes taking a last look around the room which had fought her so many good memories, from their engagement to the baby girl she carried, li in Forks hadn't been what she had expected, it has been better. Before she could fall apart she followed Jake out of the bedroom and into the empty living room where her family and Charlie were. Once again she was leaving behind her father.

Edward pulled Bella close as she made her way over to him, he didn't need to be able to read her mind to know what was going through her head. His wife had missed out on so much time with her father he was determined to make sure that wouldn't happen again even if it came to moving back to Forks and taking online classes. His thoughts were broken by father and daughter saying goodbye to each other.

 **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Charlie knew the minute Bella introduced him to Edward he wolf one day become his son in law even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, throughout the last year he'd watched their relationship grow and develop into something he hoped he had found with Sue Clearwater. Looking around the room he saw the same devoted look on each and every Cullen male. Moving forward he pulled Bella into a hug praying her mother came round otherwise she'd miss out on a lot of good things.

Remember to have fun whilst in college Bells, you've made me so proud."

"I will Dad,you know with Alice around you know they will always be time for fun."

"Make su you stay safe."

"My husband is a vampire he's always on alert."

"Just as it should be. See you soon Bells."

"See you soon Dad. You too Jake."

"See you soon Bells."

After saying goodbye to Charlie and Jacob, there was nothing left to do than get in the Volvo and start their journey to Seattle, suddenly she was thankful they weren't going far, at least for now she'd still be close to Charlie. Getting settled in the Volvo she waved to Charlie and Jacob as they left for Forks and LaPush. With one final look at the house Bella began to look forward to what lay ahead for them. Life in Forks had been better than she had expected, finding friends, her husband and a family who loved her like she's been with them for years, with the upcoming birth of their daughter everything was looking bright. As they pulled out of the driveway Bella imagined the look on their family's faces when they found out her degree. The last thing they expected was to have a lawyer in the family. She was finally truly home.


	10. Bella's Surprise

Chapter Nine

Bella's Surprise

September 6th 2006

Five days after their move to Seattle, Carlisle was able to bring home everything he would need for the remainder of Bella's pregnancy including a sonogram machine. Though still enrolled in college Bella had decided to take online classes until the baby was born, it was something she had talked to Edward about at length before the move, therefore while Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were in college (Rosalie still doubled as Jasper's twin sister, whilst it had been agreed Bella and Edward would still be able to say they were married, Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice meanwhile posed as engaged couples).

Bella had been looking forward to the prospect of seeing her daughter for the first time, yet she was sad her husband would miss out, little did she know Carlisle had already called the college and asked for Edward to be excused for the day agreeing that he would make up the hours later. As she'd entered her fourth month of pregnancy and with morning sickness evening out to a few hours a day the need for blood lessened, therefore the blood in her diet came from rare meats rather than cups of blood.

Making her way downstairs after the usual of morning sickness Bella made herself some cereal and juice, feeling nauseous at the thought of eggs, something she found odd as she'd been craving them so far. Dunking the spoon into the cereal she was just beginning to eat when she felt cool hands cover her eyes. Letting out a squeak of delight she spun the seat around wrapping her arms around her husband's waist pulling him close.

"I thought you were in college today?"

"Carlisle knew you're upset I couldn't be here when you saw the baby for the first time so he asked if I be excused for the day."

"I'm glad that you're here."

"How are you feeling?"

"A mixture of exited, nervous and nauseous. I'm not sure if the nausea is another round of morning sickness coming on or nerves."

"From the sounds of it I'd say a little of both. Carlisle is ready for us now."

Bella quickly finished eating before sliding off the stool as they made their way into Carlisle's office which he had turned into a makeshift hospital just in case anything went wrong and they needed to change Bella straight away. Clutching onto Edward's hand Bella climbed onto the examination table lifting her pyjama top up to her breasts exposing her baby bump. The minute Carlisle placed the cool gel on her stomach the nerves she had been feeling disappeared as the dopler wand was moved across her abdomen and the sounds of a heartbeat rang through office, as her father in law moved the dopler they weren't expecting to hear a second heartbeat. They were having twins.

 **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

As the two strong heartbeats echoed around the room, Bella clutched onto Edward's hand turning her head to watch the two little lives moving around on the screen. Laying her hand over the now prominent baby bump she brought her husband's hand to rest over it reaching up to kiss him gently on the lips. Secretly she'd always knew she would be able to give her Edward children, the fact that she had fallen pregnant with identical twins was a surprise, but a surprise that she would treasure forever.

"Can you tell what their gender is yet?" Bella asked.

"Usually it's not until your fifth month however as the twins are half vampire I may be able to tell sooner. Would you like me to try and find out?"

"Yes please." Bella and Edward said in unison.

Carlisle moved the dopler further over his daughter in laws abdomen smiling brightly as he located the twins' genders. After printing off pictures which he knew would be passed around the family and sent to Charlie and Jacob in Forks, he could see the suspense getting to his son as he was successfully blocking his thoughts from being read. Deciding to put his children out of their misery he pulled out two pink baby gros handing them over. Alice had already filled the nursery with baby girls clothes, somewhere along the way she'd rotten a vision of the babies when she wasn't around Bella.

"Girls? We're having girls?" Bella squealed excitedly.

"You're having girls. Identical twin girls." Carlisle agreed.

"I can't wait to tell Charlie and Jake." Bella said softly.

"'I'm sure they'd love to hear from you. You're free to go."

Bella watched as Edward wiped the gel from her stomach paying close attention to the section around her belly button as he gently planted a kiss where their children grew. Pulling her pyjama top down she slid off the examination table rushing into Edward's arms as he was taking the sonograms from Carlisle. As they left the office for their bedroom Bella was torn as she thought of her mother. For now she'd let her go, in time she hoped that Renee wold come around maybe when she heard the babies names.

 **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

Once in their room Bella was resting against Edward's chest as they lay in bed their hands joined over their children as Edward began to him his wife's lullaby. It was the one song that always relaxed Bella. Kissing her forehead Edward knew his wife was thinking of something she didn't want him know as he was unable to hear anything. As their eyes met however he knew he was about to find out what his beautiful wife had been pondering over since they'd left Carlisle.

"Driving you crazy not being able to hear me isn't it?"

"Just a little bit, but I promised never to actively search for your thoughts unless you wanted me to."

"And for that I'm grateful. I've thought of names for the twins."

"Don't tease me, love. What did you choose?"

"For our first daughter I was thinking Renesmee Carlie Cullen, it blends Renee and Esme together and her middle name for Carlisle and Charlie, even is Mum doesn't see it right now I want to honour her."

"That's understandable, love."

"And for our second daughter I was thinking Elizabeth Alice Cullen. After your biological mother and of course Alice, with Rosalie being godmother I didn't want to leave her out."

"They're perfect, love. My mother would have been honoured. As will Esme, Alice and Renee. Carlisle and Charlie will be floored."

"They like them too, they're kicking." Bella said while yawning.

"Sleep, love."

Bella shifted position slightly so she was laying sideways leaning against Edward's stomach just as her husband began to him her lullaby again. Before she knew she was fast asleep, dreaming of the two identical babies with bronze curls one with her chocolate brown eyes and the other with emerald green eyes; Edward's human eyes. Their little Renesmee and Elizabeth.


	11. Bella's Birthday

Chapter Ten

Bella's Birthday

September 13th 2006

Bella's 19th birthday started out just like her 18th with one added bonus, this time she was already in the arms of the man she loved and she knew loved her just as much. Waking slowly from her slumber the familiar nauseous feeling greeted her as she made a beeline for their en-suite bathroom, thankful they had a house I'd their own rather than surrounded by their family. Kneeling in front of the toilet basin she vomited heavily leaning her head against her arm as she felt cool hands rubbing her back gently. It appeared their daughters wanted to say happy birthday first.

After her stomach had settled down to a faint queasiness Bella became aware of aches and pains throughout her body however none of it was connected to her baby bump. Looking up star husband she could see the concern rolling off him as he felt the change in his wife's temperature. Before she could say she was fine Edward was on the phone, however not t the person she thought he would call.

"Jacob, how soon can you get to Seattle?" Edward asked quickly.

"Ten minutes max, why what's happened?"

"Can you describe to me the symptoms you has when you discovered you were transforming for the first time?"

"Aches and pains throughout my body, nauseous. This is happening to Bells right?"

"Yes though I can't figure out why. Or how?"

"Renee is my Dad's sister, it's something I've only just found out and was going to phone Bells. I didn't think it would happen before I got there. I'll tell Charlie and bring him. This explains a lot, her being comfortable at the reserve, it definitely explains Renee's attitude."

"I'll see you soon then. We live separately to the family, I'm sure you'll find us."

"I will give Bella my best."

"Thank you Jake."

"It's my job to look after my pack, that includes Bells now. See you soon."

Before Edward could respond the phone line went dead, dropping the cell he made his way into the bedroom where Bella was now curled up on the bed whimpering. Unable to cope with seeing he in so much pain, he climbed on the bed pulling his wife into his arms sighing in relief as the whimpering stopped and she snuggled into his chest, yanking his shirt off he watched his wife try to get cool. If Bella was destined to be Quiluette wolf he knew now that she has imprinted on him as much as she was his mate, no one would ever part them. Not unless they wanted to have a fierce wolf on their hands.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Ten minutes later Jacob Black barged through the front door making his way into the master bedroom where Edward was still desperately trying to cool down his wife. Jacob looked at his newfound cousin actually wishing she had the option to turn into a vampire no one deserves to go through the pain she was right now. Making his way to Bella's side he gently took hold of her hand watching as her head turned in his direction.

"What's happening to me Jake?"

"Remember the day I couldn't come to the phone to talk to you?"

"I remember, I think I pissed Billy off. What does that have to do with me?"

"This is what I was going through, my body changing to accommodate the wolf. Right now you have aches and pains everywhere but where the babies are right?"

"Mmhm. And it feels like I'm in a sauna."

"You're a lot further along in the process than I was. Did you have any aches through the night?"

"In my back but I just thought that was to do with the twins."

"Bells I need to tell you something. Your Mum is my Dad's sister, the reason she ran is because he'd just told her what would happen when you reached a certain age. Because you didn't grow up in Forks the transformation was pushed back until you came to the reserve that first time. I'm guessing because I was so intent on stopping your imprint it didn't kick in until you were settled with your imprint and mate."

"Does Charlie know?"

"He's downstairs but I haven't said anything yet. It wasn't my place."

"So if I'm further along than you were, how much longer am I going to go through this pain?"

"Not much longer Bells. Another twenty minutes I'd say, then we get to see what colour wolf you are."

"What about the babies? Will transforming hurt them?"

"If you were Leah I'd say yes however your children are part vampire so they're well protected."

Bella let out a painful moan as her bones began to adjust to accommodate her new form, biting onto her lip she almost drew blood before her husband kissed her forehead gently and her cousin (she'd always wanted Jake to be family and now he was) held her hand tightly as the aching began to ease off. Before too long she was panting heavily trying to gain her breath back. Not wanting to hurt anyone she quickly rushed from the bedroom into the back garden closely followed by Edward and Jacob who reached the backyard just as Bella was focusing on her new form, Edward could see the concentration on his wife's face, then suddenly before them stood stunning white wolf with chocolate brown eyes. Unknown to both wolves and vampire Charlie Swan had reacted when he saw his daughter bolt from the bedroom to the backyard. Looking between Jacob and the wolf he slowly walked over to his daughter.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie you might want to look away. When we transform for the first time we forget that when we change back our clothes don't change with us." Jacob said.

"How did this happen?"

"That's for Bells to tell you."

Edward grabbed Bella's shorts and t shirt from the previous day making his way toward father and daughter, he'd always hoped that he wouldn't have to change his wife into one of them, and now it seemed he wouldn't have to. Though it certainly wasn't in the way he'd expected. Wolf Bella made her way into the bushes with Edward behind her handing the clothes over. Five minutes later a (once again) human Bella made her way to her father's side.

"Billy and Mum are siblings. She left you because she didn't want me to become the wolf, when she let me come to Forks two years ago she wasn't banking on me getting close to not only vampires but the Quiluette Wolves. Only when I've settled with Edward the gene set in. He's my imprint and I'm his vampire mate, Jake and I are family."

"Your mother has a lot to answer to." Charlie fumed.

"Oh don't worry I'll be having words with her. She had no right to hide this from me."

"I think she'll listen to you. She owes you."

"Thanks for coming Dad."

"Anytime Bells."

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Bella pulled out her cell as they made their way to the family home intent on giving her mother a piece of her mind. It was one thing to keep her away from Charlie, but to not tell her what would happen to her one day was something completely different. With her father on one side, her husband on the other and her cousin behind her she's felt for the first time like she truly belonged. Was it different from how she imagined? Yes but it didn't change anything, she was still the same person just with an added quirk. She was just about to give up when she heard her mother's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Bella, oh sweetheart I'm sorry."

"For what exactly, trying to take me away from my husband or lying to me about the reason you left Charlie."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Mom, I went through the transformation this morning. A little warning might have been nice. Oh wait, you don't do honesty do you?"

"It wasn't like that Bella baby. They're dangerous."

"So your nephew is dangerous yes? Or your brother? Just how many lies are you going to try and get out of mother, I could have forgiven you for trying to keep me safe but this... ...if Edward hadn't known to call Jacob Lord knows what would have happened. I'm pregnant for gods sake."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want that life for you."

"Newsflash Mom this is my life, it was meant for me and I'm embracing it. I'll talk to you once the twins come. Maybe by then I'll have calmed down."

"Bella," Renee started."

"No! You don't get to talk to me like that anymore. Bye Renee."

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Before Renee could talk again Bella shut off the cell shoving it into her shorts pocket just as they reached the family home. As usual Alice rushed ahead of everyone else eager to greet her brother and sister. This time however her usual cheery sister was frowning. Suddenly self conscious Bella stepped back slightly as her sister took in her appearance, muscled arms, glossy hair and dressed like the she wolf Leah. Before she could protest Alice took hold of her hand dragging her through the house where everyone else was seated.

"Happy Birthday Bella."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing elaborate I promise. But before that there's something different about you."

"Jacob and I are cousins, I woke up today in pain, no Rose nothing to do with the babies, it turns out my mother is a Quiluette. Born Renee Black she ran away when I was born to stop the gene from setting in, little did she know I'd end up marrying a vampire and wanting to return to Forks. I always wondered why she tried so hard to take me back. I'm a Quiluette Wolf. I know you hate the smell of wet dog Rose but this is me."

"You're family Bella, and by extension so is Jake no matter how much you smell."

"I was worried you wouldn't accept it."

"We wouldn't turn away from you Bella. None of us wanted you to be stuck as a vampire this way you are still imortal but you get to stay close to Charlie." Carlisle said softly.

"Whilst you're all here, I'd like to announce the names we've chosen for the twins."

"Oh yes please do tell us." Esme said softly coming to hug her daughter in law.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Elizabeth Alice Cullen."

"Oh Bella thank you." Alice said bouncing around the room, leaving Jasper struggling to calm her down.

"Thank you sweetheart." Esme said truly honoured.

"I get Renesmee is a play on Renee and Esme but Carlie?" Charlie asked.

"For you and Carlisle Dad. And Elizabeth was the name of Edward's birth mother."

"They're beautiful names Bells."

"Thanks Dad."

"Alright enough of the mushy stuff, open your presents."

Suddenly the joy in Bella's eyes went out as she clutched onto her husband tightly burying her head into his shoulder. pulling her close Edward led her to the couch where her gifts waited for her pulling the first one out. He knew exactly where his wife's thoughts had gone and he wasn't about to let a silly paper cut ruin any more of Bella's birthdays. Thankful for his thoughtfulness Bella peeked out from her husband's shoulder gasping as she saw the mountain of personalised baby clothes from Alice and Jasper. After thanking them, she gently pulled out another gift deciding to open it herself seeing it was from Carlisle and Esme, once again she was taken aback as she found a Cullen necklace with the Cullen crest on with a delicate lion and lamb design around the outside. Once again the newly turned nineteen year old thanked her father and mother in law as Edward set the necklace in place, though already a Cullen by name the necklace declared her officially part of the family.

Rosalie and Emmett had purchased almost every baby toy they could find, it seemed for once the family had taken it upon themselves to make the transition to mother easier for h. Though she was sure they would do more shopping over the remainder if her pregnancy this was a wonderful start. Jacob was next handing his cousin a small package, nestled inside was a miniature charm made by hand of herself and Edward holding two children, tears filled her eyes as she took in the detail. Holding out her arm she watched Jacob fasten the charm into the bracelet he'd made her for graduation. Last but not least was Charlie, two huge packages were brought through by Jasper and Emmett. Once open she couldn't believe her eyes, inside was the rocking chair from her bedroom back at Forks and the crib she had once laid in as a child.

"Thank you, so much. All of you."

"You're very welcome Bella." Carlisle said for everyone.

As those who are sat down to a birthday lunch Bella couldn't believe how lucky she was, not only did she have the best family in the world, she knew for certain now she would be able to keep Edward by her side forever (even if it was in a different way than she'd expected). She wouldn't hinge anything about what had happened to her that morning because everything suddenly slotted into place. This was how things were meant to be.


	12. The Denali Family

Chapter Ełeven

The Denali Family

October 2nd 2006

 _Five Months Pregnant_

With Edward in classes all day Bella had taken to spending the day with Esme whilst she worked on assignments. The morning of October 2nd started out no different, not long after Edward left she made her way to the family home next door. After eating a healthy breakfast she curled up on the couch with her laptop and textbooks to finish the latest assignment. Half an hour after she'd started typing up the finished assignment her new senses were heightened as she smelt unfamiliar vampires. Before Esme could stop her Bella was into the secluded front yard and once again standing there was s pure white wolf with chocolate brown eyes standing next to a russet wolf. Growling fiercely Bella went to attack only to be stopped by Esme. Turning toward the woman she now classed her mother to the group of vampires in front of her she stepped back slightly, turning to Jake to let him know everything was alright before rushing into the bushes and transforming back into herself pulling on the shorts and t shirt she'd kept in the pouch around her ankle before sheepishly coming out and standing next to Esme.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognise them."

"It's okay sweetheart you weren't to know. Bella this is Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Kate and Eleazar."

"Pleased to meet you." Bella said shyly.

"So you're the human that captured Edward's heart?" Tanya asked not a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I am and I'm guessing you are Tanya. The vampire who wants my imprint." Bella said confidently,

"You're partly right, I am Tanya but I'm not after your imprint. I must say we are sorry for the way Laurent turned on you."

"It's not your fault. I wasn't in a good place when he found me, I'm sure Irina has figured out who my pack mate is by now."

"Yes I've figured it out and I'm going to kill him." Irina snarled.

"You'll have to get through me first, I'm sorry you lost someone you loved but answer me this Irina, if he truly was your mate; would he have left your side to help Victoria kill me, return to killing humans. Edward was away from me for eight months and it felt like I was hollow inside, I got myself into stupid situations simply to hear his voice, would Laurent have done that for you? I don't say this to be harsh Irina but Laurent was a nomad for a long time, Victoria was extremely manipulative, he was going to kill me. Mate for mate, but you see Edward didn't kill James I give that honour to Alice."

"But he loved me, I know he did." Irina protested suddenly focusing on Bella's swollen belly. "How did you become pregnant? Did you cheat on Edward?"

"No I did not. These little girls are very much my husband's."

"Vampires can't reproduce."

"I may be a wolf but I'm still very much human, my body changes." Bella said defiantly as Esme and a now human Jacob stood in front of Bella.

"Oh, I guess I didn't think of that. Where is your husband?"

"He attends college with everyone else while I do online school for now. I'm studying to become a lawyer."

"A very handy profession to have in this family." Irina chuckled. "Wouldn't it be better to go inside?"

"Of course, please come inside." Esme said softly as she turned to make her way back indoors.

Bella made her way back inside returning to her assignments which had been let scattered behind her. Adrenaline gone she suddenly found herself feeling sick again trying her best to ignore it she continued to work diligently until she knew she wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore. Without saying anything she bolted for the bathroom reaching the porcelain God just in time as she threw up what little of her breakfast she'd been able to eat. Staying in front of the porcelain God a little longer just in can she was sick again, she slowly made it to her feet once she was sure the bout of morning sickness was over.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Once she returned to the living room she knew everyone had heard her, blushing bright red she busied herself with her assignment managing to finish typing the document in its entirety. Collecting the print our from the printer she grabbed a safety clip from the desk drawer securing them into place. Taking a deep breath she placed the completed assignment into her new bookbag. Saving the assignment just in case she shut down the laptop focusing on their visitors.

"So Bella, do you and Edward live here?" Carmen asked.

"No we live next door, I come over to study and return home when Edward comes home."

"Aah yes the newlywed stage, has anyone told you about Rose and Emmett's newlyweds stage yet?" Kate asked curiously.

"Edward mentioned it in passing but it sounds like there's a story coming." Bella said softly.

"Emmett's newborn stage and their first wedding were within months of each other. I believe if my memory rings true, they broke three beds and were so loud Edward locked himself in the basement until they ere told to live by themselves until they could be around civilisation again."

"My poor husband, no wonder he tries to avoid those two when they get all goo goo eyes at each other." Bella laughed lightly.

 _It wasn't funny, love._ She heard in her head. Jumping slightly she looked behind her smiling brightly as she saw her husband walking through the back door. Standing up slowly she made her way over to Edward standing on tiptoes to greet him hello. Leaning against her husband she watched for Tanya's reaction pleased to see her former rivals words rang true.

"What made you jump, love?" Edward asked.

"I heard your thought in my head. I guess it's the imprint allows me to hear your thoughts like I can hear Jacob's thoughts."

"That's a new development, you look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Kate was just telling me about Rose and Emmett's newlywed stage."

"Would you like to stay the night?"

"That'd be nice. What are you doing home?"

"I don't have any classes until after lunch. Came home just in time by the sounds of it."

"Do they know the story of when Alice and Jasper found you?"

"I don't believe we have heard that story. Do tell." Irina prompted.

Bella, love why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked.

"You've heard all my embarrassing stories well some of them, it's time they heard this story. Plus it means Alice can't make me shop for months."

"You're devious, love."

"Why thank you." Bella said leaning heavily against her husband's chest as they reached the couch. Edward pulled his wife into his arms slipping his shoes off before lifting his feet on the sofa helping Bella to sit in between his legs to get comfortable. "When Alice and Jasper found them, Carlisle opened the door she introduced herself and Jasperr, naming everyone as if she'd known them for years, Edward was out hunting when he came back she'd moved all his belongings into the downstairs bedroom insisting the room he'd chosen had the better view."

"Yes that sounds like Alice." Eleazar commented.

Time seemed to to quickly after that, stories were passed backward and forward until she noticed that it was almost time for her husband to return to college. Pulling the assignment from her backpack she handed to her husband to give to her lecturer. Suddenly she wished she wasn't studying from home, though she knew it wS for the best she hated being apart from Edward. After a long goodbye and catcalls from the Denali's, Bella sighed as she reappeared in the living room, suddenly the twins birth couldn't come soon enough.


	13. Labour

Chapter Twelve

Labour

June 20th 2007

12am

 _Nine Months Pregnant_

Four months had passed since The Denali's had turned up on their doorstep and after getting along so well when they decided to stay in Seattle for a while Bella was over the moon with the news. As the pregnancy had progressed Bella and Edward decided to move into the family home so Carlisle was on hand should there be any complications. One spring morning Bella was woken by the first contraction overtaking her, gripping hold of her husband's hand she began to breathe through the contraction, gaining her breath back as the contraction ended. Before she knew it she was sitting in between her husband's legs as she gratefully leaned against his bare chest.

"Was that the first one?"

"Mmhm, they've been moving around none stop all day."

"I spoke to Charlie last night, he had a phone call from Renee."

"What did she want?" Bella asked pulling off her pyjama pants.

"She tried to apologise to him for leaving."

"How is it she can phone him but she can't phone me. I beginning to wonder if it's worth trying to mend things with her."

"I used to think you got your stubbornness from Charlie."

"It's a wolf thing I think." Bella said through gritted teeth as she felt another contraction building up.

Bella gripped Edward's hand as the contraction began to increase in strength not caring that she was on an entire household full of vampires as she moaned out loud, using the breathing techniques she'd been learning for the last few months with Carlisle. Edward began to rub Bella's low back hoping to give his wife some sort of relief, they'd talked about pain relief and his Bella has been adamant she did not want pain relief. He knew the contraction was ending when he felt his wife relax back against him.

"How far apart are they?"

"I'd say around 20 minutes or so. You think the backache I had during the night was labour starting don't you?"

"It's possible, Carlisle would have to examine you to make sure though. Are you okay with that?"

"Right now I'm in too much pain to care. We knew labour might be quicker as there are two of them inside me."

Before Edward could call for his adopted father the Cullen patriarch was entering the bedroom, making his way to the bed of the bed to examine his daughter in reassuring Bella he had warmed up his hands (which earned him a pained laugh) he began the examination to determine how far dilated she was. After a few minutes Carlisle stood up smiling brightly at the young couple in front of him. Despite the odds against them, they'd made it through and now we're about to bring their children into the world.

"Well I'm pleased to announce you're 6 centimetres dilated. Only four more to go and you'll be meeting your daughters."

"So the backache I had during the night was labour?"

"I believe it was,though with your shapeshifter gene and it being a multiple birth, it's gone quicker than if it was just one baby."

"Can you stay, the contractions are getting more painful and I'm comfortable here."

"Of course I can. Your father has arrived with Sue, it appears a family reunion will happen as Renee turned up shortly after."

"If she can keep from being rude she's welcome."

"That's exactly what Esme said." Carlisle chuckled as he watched his caught in law take a much needed nap in between contractions.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Bella was woken from her slumber once more an hour after the contractions had started as the newest contraction brought with it an intense pressure. Opening up the link she shared with Edward as her imprint she informed him silently how much she felt as if she needed to push. Gritting her teeth and squeezing her husband's hand so tight if he'd been human there would have been broken bones, betwee her husband and father in law she began to push her first child into the world. With Edward support she bore down pushing into her bottom as the contractions began to come on top of each other.

For a split second she felt a fiery feeling thinking something had happened until Carlisle reassured her it was simply the baby's head. However she didn't have time to feel relief as the contraction started up again. Grunting in pain she pushed down again, the next sound she heard bringing tears to her eyes, she'd done it. Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born, after a quick cuddle, she handed the whimpering baby to Carlisle (who lay the slowly quieting baby into her bassinet) before preparing to deliver her sister.

The relief she'd been feeling soon disappeared as the need to push returned, taking both of Edward's hands in hers she squeezed them tightly beginning to push through the contraction once again feeling the fiery burn as Elizabeth's head was freed. Taking a deep breath she began to push bringing forward every ounce of strength she had left. After three more pushes Elizabeth Alice Cullen was born, Bells looked at the date grinning brightly.

"Happy Birthday Edward."

"Thank you, love. I'm so proud of you."

"They heard everything didn't they?"

"They won't say anything."

After delivering the placentas Bella prepared to hold her children for the first time, the moment Carlisle laid Renesmee and Elizabeth into her arms her entire world shifted as she watched the hunt for food. With Edward's help she watched the twins latch on beginning to nurse hungrily. Everything she'd hoped for was finally happening, she didn't think it could get any better than this.

A/N shorter than the others but the next one will be longer


	14. Meeting The Family

Chapter Fourteen

Meeting The Family

Bella nervously made her way downstairs with Elizabeth in her arms as Edward carried Renesmee, it would be the first time she'd faced her mother since their argument. She loved her mother she really did but if she couldn't accept that she was a grown woman there was nothing else to say. Taking a deep breath she made her way into the living room noticing instantly the noise level ceased as the various conversations stopped. Taking in the atmosphere in the room the nerves she'd been feeling disappeared as she noticed the smile on her mother's face. With Edward by her side she made her way to the couch curling up against Edward once he'd gotten settled with Renesmee.

"If you're here to celebrate with us you can stay, but one wrong word and you'll be gone. I love you Mom but what you've said so far has been hurtful. Do you know how hard it is to keep from phasing at a time your not meant to."

"I'm truly sorry Bella, I didn't want to admit to myself that you've found a home here. You succeeded where I hadn't."

"I forgive you. Now would you like to hear what we called your granddaughters." Bella said softly looking between all four grandparents.

"I'd love to." Renee said softly.

"Edward is holding our firstborn daughter, we named her Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Renesmee?" Charlie asked.

"For Mom and Esme, Carlie is for you and Carlisle."

"We're honoured Bella." Esme said eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"You've taken me into your home from the minute I came to meet you, I wanted to say thank you, her name is unique like her."

"And what did you name the little one in your arms." Renee asked with tears freely falling.

"Elizabeth Alice Cullen, named after Edward's biological mother and of course the pixie here."

"They're beautiful names. You've made a wonderful home here." Renee said softly.

"Thank you, I know we're not living in Forks right now but we hope to go back after college."

Bella watched her family interact with the twins' though reluctant to let them out of her sight she knew they'd be well looked after. Resting her head against Edward she realised just how much her mother's acceptance meant to her. Ever since their bread break up Renee had been hard on Edward, even more so than Charlie, then again Charlie had seen them every day, he'd prepared himself for the day she'd gotten married. Before she knew it she was fast asleep dreaming of the future that was only just beginning.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Though she'd only been asleep an hour, Bella woke up suddenly, her shapeshifter senses going into overdrive as she smelt an unfamiliar scent around the house. Knowing her girls would be safe with their father, she sprinted out of the house pulling at her clothes as she went, a few moments later Renee was treated to the first look at her transformed daughter as the new mother ran the perimiter of the house before pouncing on the unfamiliar vampire, seeing the red eyes brought back too many bad memories for her, as the fog lifted she realised just who she'd pinned to the ground, looking behind her as she saw Edward and Jacob approach carefully.

"Marcus what are you doing here?"

"If you could get the wolf off me I'd be able to tell you."

"Bella it's safe, I promise, he isn't to hurt us."

Bella looked from the vampire under her paws to her husband and alpha, before rushing off into the bushes coming back a few moments later clad in the outfit she kept in the pouch on her leg for emergencies. Making her way to Edward's side she watched Marcus carefully, still on guard. Even if she was calmer she was still on edge. However once again the moment she was in Edward's arms the tension left her body.

"I see there have been some changes since we last met. Why are there humans inside?"

'My parents and my Dad's girlfriend, they know about Edward because I'm a shapeshifter, of course when we were in Italy I didn't know that."

"As long as you phase your immortal correct?"

"That's right."

"Then in my eyes you've fulfilled Aro's demands. He didn't specify you had to be a vampire just immortal. As for your parents they keep the secret there isn't any problem there. And children?"

"Yes just born a few hours ago, they're part shapeshifter and part vampire, though we aren't sure which vampire instincts they have yet."

"All in good time. I've left the Volturi."

"You've left? Why?"

"I found out Aro killed my mate, his own sister."

"I'm sorry Marcus, I know what it's like to be without your mate, I'm sure Carlisle will be happy to see you. Though he'll insist on you feeding on animal blood."

"I think I can manage that. I know my eyes are scary."

"The last vampire with red eyes tried to kill me. Of course we were made to leave quickly because Aro sent his spies, if I ever see that blonde bitch again she'll be on the receiving end of the word _pain_ and in a million pieces."

"Feisty one you have here Edward. Well I think I'll head off to hunt, do tell your father I'm here."

"We will."

Bella watched the former Volturi brother leave the back garden, she was left with moe questions than answers. With the clause of her uneasiness out hunting she found herself eager to get back to their children, before Edward or Jacob could speak the newest shapeshifter was once against cradling her newborn daughters in her arms. As he watched his wife with their children, Edward glanced in Jacob's direction before chuckling quietly. Turns out vampires and wolves could live together in harmony.

A/N next up Msrcus reveals all


	15. New Beginnings

Chapter Fifteen

New Beginnings

Still feeling embarrassed Bella returned to the living room where she collected Renesmee and Elizabeth from her parents, before curling up on the couch to nurse, before Charlie could get too embarrassed Jacob and Emmett distracted him with sport talk, she almost laughed at the deer in the headlights expression on his face. Edward placed a cloth gently over the twins' as they nursed making the tension in the room disappear straight away, kissing her husband tenderly she noticed Carlisle and Esme giving her the look that they were all waiting for an explanation. Taking a deep breath and after getting a nod of assurance from her she began to tell the family what happened.

"The vampire I pounced on was someone we know. Someone who we weren't expecting to try out your lifestyle."

"Put them out of their misery, love. You don't have to hear the confusion in their minds."

"Spoiling my fun huh? Oh okay you win, the vampire I smelt was Marcus, he's left the Volturi."

"What? Why?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Why don't I answer that one Carlisle my friend." Marcus said softly.

"By all means, happy hunting I presume."

"An enlightening experience. Noe I assume you'd like to know why I am here?"

"If you would my friend. Bella seems to be teasing us."

"A month ago I overheard Aro talking to Caius neither of them knew I was there, that's the beauty of being the silent brother. The conversation was about the day Didyme died, or should I say was destroyed, with Didyme by my side I was ready to leave Volterra and come find you, however Aro became aware of our plans and took it upon himself to get rid of the problem, he killed my mate, his own sister. Then he found Chelsea and had her bind me to him, it wasn't until the last week I managed to convince her to let me go I'm not sure what happened to her once he found out I was gone."

"So you aren't here to hurt our children?" Bella asked softly. "I know you probably got a shock when you saw me tackle you, when I made the deal to be changed I didn't know I would turn into s wolf, if Aro ever finds out."

"Hush my child, he won't hear anything from me. You have wonderful daughters, I can hear their heartbeats from here."

"If you'll excuse me I need to put them in their cribs. Carlisle. I need to talk to you, Edward, Rose and Emmett now if that's okay?"

"That's fine Bella, if you'll excuse us Marcus."

"Of course, I'd like to get to know Renee more."

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Bella stood up laying he had against Edward's shoulder as they carried their babies up to their bedroom, ever since she'd seen the look of longing on her sisters face the topic she wanted to discuss with her husband and siblings had been on her mind. Pulling her shield over her head she knew when it was done as the look of frustration once again appeared on Edward's face. Taking a deep breath she lay Elizabeth and Renesmee into the crib together watching as they cuddled into each other, with the twins asleep she prepaired herself to have one if the biggest conversations she'd ever have; nuzzling into her husband she watched her siblings and vampire father get settled around them on the bed. She could see the look of confused on her bear of a brothers face and a mixture of emotions on Rosalie's.

"What I'm about to tell you will impact you all, I have thought this through and done the research, I'm not rushing into any big decisions because the edits of what I'm about to offer outweigh the negatives. Rosalie I know how much you want a child, a little Emmett running around, so I'm offering to be a surrogate. I understand that I need to wait at least six weeks or so to heal from this pregnancy but it's something I want to do. You deserve your happy ever after."

"It's very generous of you, love." Edward whispered.

"You're not upset with me?"

"How could I? You're offering them something they've wanted for decades,"

"Thank you. Carlisle is it possible?"

"I believe so, after all we've already determined vampires are fertile despite the change. You're absolutely positive you want to do this? Knowing you'll have to see the baby every day."

"I'm positive."

"Very well then,when you feel ready after you've healed come see me. Emmett, Rosalie what are you thinking?"

Instead of speaking Rosalie and Emmett pulled Bella into a hug, making sure not to squeeze too hard, for as young as they could remember they'd wished for a child; and now their brother's wife was offering them that chance, despite the way Rosalie had been toward her over the last year and a half. Bella meanwhile held onto her siblings feeling a warm bubble of love in her chest as she held her sobbing sister. She knew this would be the making of Rose, pulling away from the hug she leaned back against her husband, sighing in contentment as she watched the couple in front of her take in the news, no doubt by now Alice would be planning away. Laughing she reached up kissing Edward gently on the lips, life was about to get much more hectic but she wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. Becoming A Surrogate

BOOK TWO

Chapter One

Becoming A Surrogate

December 26th 2006

7 Months Later

With Christmas about to come to an end Bella began to feel more like herself again, knowing instantly that she was healed. After many nights talking to her husband they both agreed that now would be the perfect time to begin the process of becoming a surrogate, she was still studying from home no one would question why she was still taking her classes online and they would be staying in Forks a little longer as the sun was out. Taking a deep breath out she lay Renesmee into Edward's free arm making her way to Carlisle's office knocking gently once she got there. Apparently Alice had seen her decision as Rosalie and Emmett were already there.

"Alice said you wanted to talk to us?" Rosalie said her face filled with hope.

"Sometimes having a psychic in the family comes in handy, as you know I've fully healed from the twins' birth and after a lot of talking during the night with Edward, we've both agreed now is the right time for me to stat the surrogacy process."

"Really?" Rosalie said with so much emotion in her voice.

"Really, so whenever you're ready I am."

"No time like the present, Carlisle just took Emmett's sample and it's perfect." Rosalie chuckled.

Taking a deep breath, Bella nodded her head in agreement making her way to the examination table covering her lower half with a blanket, thankful that Rosalie had been in the room as Emmett began to look anywhere but where she lay. The implantation was uncomfortable but manageable, she knew they wouldn't know whether it had been successful for another month at least and she wasn't going to do anything stressful, her husband wouldn't allow it. Twenty minutes after the implantation Carlisle was happy that there wouldn't be any side affects, handing his new daughter a bag full of injections to take every morning. Smiling brightly the once shy brunette gently hugged her sister before leaving the office to find her husband; finding him in the living room with Renesmee while Kate held Elizabeth.

"How did it go?"

"Everything went as planned, injections every morning, you may need to help me with those and in a month maybe sooner we'll know if it's been successful."

"While you were up there I called the college and asked that we be transferred to Forks' college, you need to be close to your father right now, no arguments."

"You won't hear any from me, thank you."

"Anything for you, love. including injections."

"Rose has waited a long time for this opportunity I don't want to do anything to put that at risk."

"No hanging around volitile wolves then." Edward chuckled.

"They're not that bad and you know it. Well Paul can be but Rach tamed him. Have the girls been fed?"

"They had a bottle while you were with Carlisle, all you need to do is relax."

"I like the sound of that."

Bella lifted her feet up so they were resting on the couch shifting until she was in a laying position across the couch, pulling the blanket over her, with the quiet atmosphere it wasn't long until she drifted off to sleep, the next month would certainly be busy, however if it meant Rosalie became a mother finally then it was worth it, before long soft snores could be heard as Bella fell into a deep sleep.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Week One

The morning after the implantation started out like any other, beginning with nursing Renesmee and Elizabeth before handing the bag of shots to Edward, lifting up her t shirt she watched as Edward pinched some skin on her stomach before pushing the needle gently into his wife. He always knew she had a loving heart, it was one of the many things he loved about her and now here she was providing his sister with her biggest wish. After the third shot he placed a small band aid over the injection mark kissing it better making his wife giggle.

"I'm going to have to call Jake and tell him I can't do any patrols for a while. No doubt he'll make some joke about it, he's coming to spend some time with Ness."

"What did I do in a past life to have him as a son in law after the hell he put you through last year?"

"Be nice, he loves her like a big brother right now and I finally get my best friend back, you don't have to like him but you'll be spending a lot of time together if things turn out like I think they will."

"Alright I'll behave but just for you and Ness, Rosalie may be territorial around you."

"I can handle that, maybe I can get some studying done. I've gotten good marks in all my assignments so far, I know Charlie is proud of me and I believe that something is going on with Mom and Marcus."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've been the human in the relationship, I saw the look of curiousness and love in her eyes. Have you heard anything in her thoughts?"

"She and Phil divorced, he cheated with someone from work, you're right though there does seem to be a bond with Marcus, I'll monitor the situation."

"Sounds like a plan, what's for breakfast?"

"Esme is making you a fruit bowl to go with your cereal."

"Sounds lovely."

"She says she's glad you like it."

Bella laughed as they left the bedroom together, with Edward making his way into the living room as she made her way into the kitchen for breakfast. As she began eating she pulled out her cell knowing this convention would be one that her alpha wolf wouldn't be expecting, the relationship with Rosalie had always been frosty until her wedding day, it turned out her husband was tight as usual, he had always said their sister would come around once she came to terms with the fact that she wasn't simply after Edward for his looks, like Jessica. She instinctively shuddered at the thought of her former friend hitting on her husband, she couldn't flirts she was planning on inviting Jessica and Seth to the house again, who'd have thought an imprint could change your opinion of someone. Her thoughts were broken by Jacob's voice.

"Bells? You're still in Forks?"

"We are, there's something I need to talk to you about. I can't do patrol for a while."

"You're a mother Bells, I understand, though something tells me that's not the only reason."

"You know me so well, I decided to become a surrogate for Rose and Emmett, we did the implantation yesterday, I can't phase."

"Way too much information Bells, I'll come up to the house, I want to see Ness. Is it okay if I bring Seth and Jess?"

"Sure, I hope she's behaving better than she did in school."

"She's been great for the pack, even Leah smiles more."

"That's an improvement, so we will see you soon then."

"You sure will, tell Edward I'll behave and Blondie I guess."

"Jake you'll have to get along with them sooner or later, that is if you don't want trouble when it's time for Renesmee to know the truth about the imprint."

"Alright, alright I'll behave. See you soon Bella."

"See you soon Jake."

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

An hour later the vampires in the house heard the gravel underneath wheels as Jake parked in the driveway, though she knew wherever aesthetic went Jessica would be, it still unnerved her to know that the girl who used to try and hit on her husband whilst she was standing there would be inside her home. Leaning against Edward she focused once again on her coursework as he and Rosalie changed the babies. Five minutes later the noise level went up as two wolves and one human entered the room. Sighing she put her notes down realising she'd get nothing done whilst Emmett and Jake were in the same room. Watching her best friend closely she saw the light in his eyes shine as Edward handed Renesmee to him, maybe they could get along.

"Thank you for letting me come, I know your not a fan of the imprint."

"Jake I understand the imprint pull, it's why I couldn't let go of Edward when they left. You won't hurt her and if you do well then I won't hesitate if Edward wants to pull you apart."

"I promise I'll never hurt her Bells. She's my reason for living."

"I know and she looks forward to your visits, she may be growing at a human pace but she's still more alert than the normal baby, they both are."

"Dad wants to talk to Carlisle, with my imprint on Ness it changes the treaty. Though I'm sure your pixie already told him the minute I opened my mouth."

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house.

"You know we love you Alice." Bella said softly.

"That's better." Alice chuckled.

Bella watched her siblings embrace Jessica as if she'd been with them for years, the girl who'd once said their situation was "weird" was now a permanent part of the family; even Rosalie seemed to be more welcoming. With everyone occupied she went back to her coursework determined to stay out of any games that should arise. The baseball game was still imprinted on her mind and she'd rather not chance it, knowing her luck there would be someone waiting for them to slip up.

As the afternoon wore on Edward could tell his wife was getting tired, sending Alice a look he picked his wife up gently carrying her upstairs, laying her gently into the centre of the bed before climbing in next to her, the last thing Bella remembered was the low humming of her lullaby.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Week Five

The next four weeks had passed by in a flurry of shots and check ups for Bella, however she wouldn't regret the decision to become a surrogate for her sister, as the fifth week began it was a waiting game for the couples as they knew the first sign of pregnancy would be nausea. Rosalie and Emmett were on edge as they watched their sister closely, it wasn't until the third week of January when they noticed a change, a little hope that they had been successful. Quietly they made their way toward Bella and Edward bedroom listening outside the door.

Bella stretched out her limbs as she woke up the morning of January 13th, at first she didn't notice anything different. That was until she sat up and the queasiness made itself known, pulling away from Edward's arms she rushed into their en suite bathroom making it to the bathroom just in time before she lost the battle with her stomach. Before she knew it she felt cool hands touching her neck, followed by the smell of his aftershave which made her stomach roll again. Pulling herself over the basin she threw up again letting out a low groan.

"Feeling better, love?"

"I will be once you take that aftershave off."

"Do you think you're pregnant?"

"With how sick I feel definitely. But I'll take a test to find out for sure."

"I can hear the heartbeat. Rose, Emmett you might as well come in." Edward called out.

Before she knew it, Bella found herself wrapped up in a soft bear hug curtesy of Emmett and the watchful eyes of his wife and brother. As she saw the light of joy in Rosalie's eyes she knew it would all be worth it. Now she just had to explain everything to Charlie and hope that Aro wouldn't decide to check up on them, however going by what Marcus had said he was too busy trying to find a replacement to worry about the deal they'd made. Brushing her teeth thoroughly to get the taste from her mouth she knew by the time she made it downstairs Alice would have informed the family, one of the good things about having a psychic in the family. Leaning against her husband they made their way downstairs, letting Renesmee and Elizabeth sleep a little longer, as she curled up on the couch she imagined the small baby growing inside her in Rosalie's arms unable to keep the smile off her face, it would become more hectic, however the chaos would simply be a representation that the future was looking bright.


End file.
